The present disclosure relates to reception and configuration of a downlink control channel. Particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and an apparatus (e.g., user equipment) for receiving a downlink control channel located in a data region, and a method and an apparatus (e.g., a transmission/reception point) for configuring and transmitting the downlink control channel.
In order to efficiently use limited resources in a wireless communication system, control channels might be required. However, resources of a control region may correspond to system overhead, and therefore reduce resources of a data region available for data transmission. In a wireless communication system capable of transmitting data to more users, system capacity enhancement might be limited due to the limited resources of a typical control region.
Accordingly, in order to increase control channel resources, a method of transmitting/receiving multi-user control channels using a spatial division multiplexing scheme in the data region might be required. In this case, a search space of a user equipment might be required to be configured such that downlink control information (DCI) is received through the control channels.